This is the initial proposal prepared by Delaware State College requesting funds to upgrade the animal facilities. The purpose for writing the proposal is to bring the animal rooms up to standards as required by OPRR/NIH policies. It is the aim of the college to meet accreditation standards. The research capacity can be enhanced if the college can obtain more cage and equipment such as a cage and bottle washer. Another aim is to provide an extensive training workshop course for faculty and students, especially those involved in animals research. This type of educational program will be beneficial not only to MSRS trainees but to all natural and behavioral science students.